harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii
|grafika = Ministerstwo Magii.png |rok powstania = 1707 |przywódca(y) = * Brytyjski Minister Magii ** Hermiona Granger |kwatera główna = Londyn, Anglia, Wielka Brytania |cel = Zarządzanie czarodziejską społecznością Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii |przeciwnicy = * Śmierciożercy * Lord Voldemort * Harry Potter * Zakon Feniksa }} Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii (ang. British Ministry of Magic) — główny organ zarządzający światem czarodziejów na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii (tj. Anglii, Szkocji, Walii oraz Irlandii Północnej) oraz Irlandii. Było odpowiednikiem mugolskiego rządu w świecie magii. Jego siedziba znajdowała się głęboko pod ziemią w centrum Londynu. Na czele Ministerstwa stał Minister Magii. Minister współpracował z premierem mugolskiego rządu Wielkiej Brytanii, którego miał obowiązek odwiedzać i informować, jeśli w świecie magii wydarzyło się coś, co mogło zagrozić lub zakłócić spokój mugolom. Przykładem takiej sytuacji mógł być początek wojny między czarodziejami. Ministerstwo powstało w 1707 roku jako następca Rady Czarodziejów, która istniała od czasów średniowiecza. Głównym celem Ministerstwa było surowe egzekwowanie prawa uchwalanego w Międzynarodowym Kodeksie Tajności. Inne państwa, takie jak Niemcy, czy Bułgaria również miały swoje ministerstwa''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Historia Wczesna historia Ministerstwo Magii powstało w 1707 roku i zastąpiło sprawującą dotychczas władzę Radę Czarodziejów. Przed 1707 rokiem Rada Czarodziejów była najdłużej działającą organizacją (choć nie jedyną) rządzącą magiczną społecznością w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jednakże po oficjalnym uchwaleniu Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów w 1692, społeczność czarodziejów potrzebowała o wiele bardziej uporządkowanej, zorganizowanej i złożonej struktury rządzenia niż ta stosowana dotychczas, by wspierać, regulować i komunikować się ze społecznością w ukryciu. mały|lewo|Ulick Gamp Nie wiadomo, jakie departamenty powstały w chwili utworzenia Ministerstwa. Pewne jest, że za kadencji pierwszego Ministra – Ulicka Gampa udało się stworzyć Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Możliwe jest, że mniej więcej w tym samym czasie powstały podstawy prawa czarodziejów, które obowiązywały na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. W pierwszych latach Ministerstwa priorytetową sprawą było dostosowanie społeczeństwa czarodziejów do Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów. Jedną z pierwszych ustaw Ministerstwa było sklasyfikowanie zaklęć Imperius, Cruciatus i Avada Kedavra jako zaklęć zabronionych oraz zaleciło karanie ich najsurowszym wymiarem kary — dożywociem w AzkabanieBaśnie Barda Beedle'a. Prawo to obowiązywało od 1717 roku aż do 1997, kiedy to zostało prawdopodobnie zniesione przez Piusa Thicknesse'a. XVIII wiek W późniejszych latach Ministerstwo utworzyło bardziej rozbudowane struktury prawne. Zdecydowano, że Azkaban zostanie zamieniony w więzienie, którego strzec będą dementorzy. Minister Magii, Perseus Parkinson próbował zmienić prawo na takie, które zakazywałoby małżeństw czarodziejów z mugolami. Spotkało się to jednak z dużym protestem wśród społeczności oraz pracowników Ministerstwa. Około 1733 roku w Ministerstwie wprowadzono regulamin rekrutacyjny na jedno z najbardziej prestiżowych stanowisk w świecie magii, jakim był zawód aurora. Bunty Goblinów mały|prawo|Urg Obrzydliwy Mniej więcej w czasie rozpoczęcia kadencji przez Ministra Alberta Boota Ministerstwo natrafiło na problem, jakim było krwawe wystąpienia goblinów przeciw czarodziejom. Celem tych rebelii było doprowadzenie do równego traktowania czarodziejów i goblinów. Nie wiadomo, jakie kroki Ministerstwo podjęło, by zaprzestać buntom. Możliwe, że wydelegowano odpowiednie służby, które stłumiłyby powstanie. W pewnym momencie gobliny połączyły swoje siły z wilkołakami. Prawdopodobnie powstanie zakończyło się śmiercią Urga Utytłanego, który był przywódcą rebelii. Po Buntach Goblinów W kolejnych latach Ministerstwo musiało zmierzyć się z czarodziejami czystej krwi, którzy zakładali ugrupowania przeciwko mugolom i mugolakom. Ministerstwo musiało też podjąć decyzję dotyczącą Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ostatecznie zaprzestano organizacji turnieju. XIX wiek W 1798 roku na Ministra Magii wybrano pierwszą kobietę, co wzbudziło protesty, z którymi musiało zmierzyć się Ministerstwo. Za czasów kadencji Artemizji Lufkin stworzono kolejny departament – Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Udało się też za jej kadencji zorganizować kolejne Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. mały|lewo|Artemizja Lufkin W późniejszych latach powstał kolejny departament, Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów, a Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami został podzielony na trzy wydziały: Wydział Zwierząt, Wydział Istot oraz Wydział Duchów. Za kadencji Ottaline Gambol Ministerstwo uporało się z dużym problemem, jakim był transport uczniów do Hogwartu. Jej następca, Radolphus Lestrange, próbował zlikwidować jeden z departamentów, Departament Tajemnic, ale spotkało się to z dużym protestem pracowników Ministerstwa. Największy rozkwit Ministerstwo przeżywało za kadencji Dugalda McPhaila. W tym czasie nie wydarzyło się nic, co sprawiłoby problem Ministerstwu. W 1875 wprowadzono zakaz używania magii przez nieletnich. Zmieniono również zasady gry w quidditcha, co spowodowało duże niezadowolenie czarodziejów oraz ataki na Ministerstwo. XX wiek W czasie pierwszej wojny światowej Ministerstwo zakazało pomocy mugolom, jednak, mimo niezadowolenia ówczesnego Ministra, wielu czarodziejów to robiło i nikt z Ministerstwa ich nie karał. W latach 40. XX wieku Ministerstwo musiało zmierzyć się z rewolucją Gellerta Grindelwalda, jednak nie dotknęła ona Wielkiej Brytanii. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem Ministerstwo wspierało rządy innych krajów w walce z czarnoksiężnikiem. W tym czasie trwała druga wojna światowa. Ministerstwo utrzymywało bardzo ciepłe relacje z mugolskim rządem oraz możliwe, że wspierało mugoli w działaniach zbrojnych. mały|prawo|Gellert Grindelwald W późniejszych latach światem czarodziejów oraz samym Ministerstwem wstrząsnął wybór na Ministra Nobby'ego Leacha, który był mugolakiem. Wielu pracowników uznających wyższość czystej krwi zrezygnowało z pracy w Ministerstwie. Za rządów jego następczyni, Eugenii Jenkins dochodziło do zamieszek czarodziejów z charłakami, z którymi musiało zmierzyć się Ministerstwo. Wzrost sił Lorda Voldemorta Pod koniec kadencji Eugenii Jenkins, czarnoksiężnik Lord Voldemort zaczął zbierać zwolenników oraz rosnąć w siłę. Minister została usunięta ze stanowiska, a samo Ministerstwo zaczęło przygotowywać się do wojny. Powołano nową Minister Milicentę Bagnold. Do wojny jednak nie doszło, ponieważ Lord Voldemort został pokonany przez Harry'ego Pottera. Ministerstwo nie zdołało opanować wybuchu radości po śmierci Voldemorta. Ustawa Tajności została kilka razy naruszona, a Ministerstwo musiało tuszować wiele dziwnych zachowań czarodziejów. Po zakończeniu kadencji Milicenty Bagnold głównym kandydatem na stanowisko Ministra był Bartemiusz Crouch Sr. Jednak stracił on poparcie po tym, jak okazało się, że jego syn, Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, był jednym ze śmierciożerców zaangażowanych w torturowanie Franka Longbottoma i jego żony. Ostatecznie na Ministra wybrano Korneliusza Knota. 1991-1995 Od 1990 roku urząd Ministra sprawował Korneliusz Knot. Jego władza nie była jednak samodzielna — potrzebował wielu doradców. Wśród nich najważniejszą rolę sprawował dyrektor Hogwartu – Albus Dumbledore, któremu wielokrotnie proponowano funkcję Ministra. Początkowo Knot był bardzo chętny tej pomocy. Z czasem jednak nabrał podejrzeń, że Dumbledore knuje jak odsunąć go od władzy. Latem 1992 do Harry'ego Pottera został wysłany list z upomnieniem. List przestrzegał Harry'ego przed używaniem magii poza terenem Hogwartu. Został napisany w Ministerstwie. Sprawa Komnaty Tajemnic Na początku 1993 roku Ministerstwo w osobie ówczesnego Ministra – Knota musiało się zmierzyć z serią ataków w Hogwarcie. Wywołało to niepokój wśród opinii publicznej. Minister zdecydował, że musi znaleźć się winny, który poniesie karę, której domagali się rodzice uczniów oraz inni zaniepokojeni czarodzieje. Decyzją Knota Rubeus Hagrid został skazany na Azkaban pod zarzutem otworzenia Komnaty Tajemnic. Dyrektor Hogwartu również został oddalony ze szkoły. Nie była to jednak decyzja Ministerstwa, które z dużym prawdopodobieństwem jej nie pochwalało, ale Rady Nadzorczej. Później, decyzją Ministra, ale pod naporem Dumbledore'a został w czerwcu tego samego roku z uwolniony Rubeus Hagrid, a Dumbledore otrzymał z powrotem stanowisko dyrektora. Ucieczka Syriusza Blacka mały|lewo|233px|[[Listy gończe Ministerstwa Magii|List gończy Ministerstwa Magii za Syriuszem Blackiem]] Latem 1993 roku z więzienia w Azkabanie uciekł Syriusz Black, uznawany za groźnego mordercę. Sprowadziło to na Ministerstwo wiele kłopotów – musieli poinformować o tym premiera mugoli, uspokoić społeczeństwo czarodziei oraz postarać się jak najszybciej złapać zbiega. Problem stwarzał też powód ucieczki Blacka. Wielu spośród pracowników Ministerstwa, w tym sam Knot, przekonanych było, że jako domniemany zwolennik Czarnego Pana Black uciekł z więzienia w celu dokończenia tego, czego nie zrobił jego przywódca to jest zabójstwa Harry'ego Pottera. Było to jedną z przyczyn, z powodu których dementorrzy rozpoczęli patrol w okolicach Hogwartu i Hogsmeade. Ministerstwo delegowało również wielu swoich znakomitych aurorów w celu złapania Blacka. Nie udało im się uczynić wyraźnych postępów, aż Black, poniekąd sam się ujawnił wpadając do wieży Gryffindoru z nożem. Spowodowało to zwiększenie ilości aurorów wokół zamku. Black długo pozostawał nieschwytany, jednak w końcu udało się go pojmać. Uczynił tego Severus Snape. Syriusz był niewinny i mimo zapewnień trójki uczniów (Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya, Hermiony Granger) oraz dyrektora Hogwartu nikt w Ministerstwie nie uwierzył w niewinność Blacka. Udało mu się z pomocą Harry'ego i Hermiony uciec. Spowodowało to wielki gniew Ministra, który sądził, że przez to reputacja Ministerstwa została wystawiona na szwank. Ministerstwo nadal podejmowało kroki dążące do schwytania Blacka, ale już bez zaangażowania na taką skalę, gdyż okazało się, że przebywa on za granicą. Organizacja Mistrzostw Świata mały|prawo|254px|Knot rozpoczyna Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu Organizacja Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku zaangażowała do współpracy kilka departamentów wchodzących w skład Ministerstwa Magii. Prawdopodobnie były to Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów oraz Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Organizacja mistrzostw wymagała też zaangażowania amnezjatorów, którzy byli zmuszenia do wymazywania pamięci mugolom, posiadającym pola kempingowe gdzie ulokowali się czarodzieje przybywający na mistrzostwa. Opinia o Ministerstwie została wystawiona na szwank, gdy w czasie finału nad polem kempingowym pojawił się Mroczny Znak. Ministerstwo dosyć szybko podjęło kroki, aby złapać czarodzieja, który wyczarował symbol Lorda Voldemorta. Turniej Trójmagiczny Kolejnym ważnym wydarzeniem za kadencji Konta, które przypadło na 1994 rok, był powrót do tradycji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tak jak w przypadku mistrzostw świata w quidditchu do współpracy musiały połączyć się minimum dwa departamenty. Na dodatek sam Minister Magii musiał poinformować premiera mugoli o przywiezieniu do Wielkiej Brytanii smoków oraz sfinksa. Przez cały ten czas Ministerstwo trzymało sprawę Turnieju w tajemnicy. Wiedzieli o nim tylko niektórzy pracownicy. Turniej obfitował w liczne kontrowersje, które szargały opinię Ministerstwa. Jedną z nich było dołączenie do Turnieju nieletniego reprezentanta – Harry'ego Pottera oraz zaginięcie i morderstwo szefa departamentu współpracy czarodziejów Baremiusza Croucha Sr. Wywołało to wielki szok w Ministerstwie, które niezwłocznie przystąpiło do dochodzenia na ten temat. Najpoważniejsze konsekwencje dla Ministerstwa miało morderstwo Cedrika Diggory'ego w ostatnim zadaniu Turnieju. Harry Potter, obecny przy tym, utrzymywał, że Cedrik został zamordowany przez Lorda Voldemorta, który zmartwychwstał. Ministerstwo, a w szczególności sam Knot, nie chciało w to uwierzyć. Zaczęło szerzyć propagandę powtarzającą, że Harry kłamie, a Dumbledore, który go popierał, również. Knot zaczął wtedy wątpić w lojalność dyrektora Hogwartu. 1995–1996 Po powrocie Lorda Voldemorta, Ministerstwo rozpoczęło propagandę przeciwko Dumbledore'owi i Harry'emu Potterowi. W tym czasie wywierany był duży wpływ na prasę, w szczególności na ''Proroka Codziennego. Próbowało też ingerować w sprawy Hogwartu. W tym celu powołało jako nauczycielkę Dolores Umbridge. Latem 1995 roku przed Wizengamotem powołany został Harry Potter pod zarzutem użycia zaklęcia przy mugolach. Wyrok miał na celu zniesławienie Harry'ego. Sytuacja była wyjątkowa, ponieważ na rozprawę przybyli wszyscy sędziowie. Jednak nie udało się skazać Pottera, co bardzo zdenerwowało Ministra. W krótkim czasie po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie Dolores Umbridge została mianowana Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu, by móc lepiej kontrolować szkołę. Dolores na zlecenie Ministra przeprowadzała dokładne wywiady z nauczycielami, chcąc się dowiedzieć czy nie pracują na szkodę Ministerstwa. Wraz z poparciem Knota udało jej się zakazać organizacji uczniowski. Decyzja ta była przejawem nieufności wobec Dumbledore'a – w Ministerstwie obawiano się, że Dumbledore tworzy swoją armię mającą obalić Ministra. Z czystej przekory, przeciwko nic nieuczącemu programowi obrony przed czarną magią zaakceptowanego przez Ministerstwo, powstała Gwardia Dumbledore'a prowadzona przez Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak doniosła na nią córka jednej z pracownic Ministerstwa – Marietta Edgecombe. Wywołało to zadowolenie Ministra, który nareszcie miał powód, by pozbyć się Harry'ego Pottera i Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore jednak zaprzeczył, że to Harry'ego pomysł, a sam uciekł. Dolores Umbridge została mianowana dyrektorem Hogwartu. W styczniu 1996 roku z Azkabanu uciekli groźni śmierciożercy. Posypała się fala krytyki na Ministerstwo. Wielu ludzi zaczęło wierzyć Harry'emu i Dumbledore'owi. Knot musiał również powiadomić mugolskiego premiera o ucieczce. W porównaniu do wcześniejszej ucieczki Syriusz Blacka, zbiegów nie szukali dementorzy, którzy się zbuntowali. Ministerstwo starało się zatuszować ucieczkę, a o pomoc w niej oskarżyło Syriusza Blacka. mały|278px|lewo W czerwcu 1996 roku do Ministerstwa włamali się śmierciożercy w celu wykradnięcia przepowiedni dotyczącej Czarnego Pana. W tym celu podstępem zwabiono do Ministerstwa Harry'ego Pottera. Do Harry'ego dołączyli jego koledzy ze szkoły oraz Zakon Feniksa. Doszło do Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. W jej czasie został zabity Syriusz Black, a w pewnym momencie pojawił się sam Lord Voldemort oraz Albus Dumbledore. Zaczęli się pojedynkować. W trakcie tego pojedynku pojawili się pracownicy Ministerstwa oraz Knot. Wtedy Voldemort deportował się wraz z Bellatriks. Korneliusz Knot musiał przyznać rację Dumbledore'owi oraz usunąć z Hogwartu Umbridge. Sam poinformował również o powrocie Voldemorta mugolskiego premiera, uniewinnił Syriusz Blacka oraz został odwołany z funkcji. Przed wojną czarodziejów Po odwołaniu Knota na miejsce Ministra został mianowany były szef Biura Aurorów – Rufus Scrimgeour. Nowy Minister rozpoczął przygotowania do wojny. Powołał nowe biura między innymi Biuro Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej. Ministerstwo wydało również poradnik dotyczący obrony przed śmierciożercami. Mimo tych działań Scrimgeour postępował podobnie jak Knot – za wszelką cenę starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że Ministerstwo świetnie sobie radzi w obliczu nadciągającej wojny, podczas gdy tak naprawdę przeżywało wewnętrzny kryzys. Dochodziło do bezpodstawnych aresztowań. Chciał też, aby Harry Potter został „twarzą” Ministerstwa, wypowiadając się na jego temat tylko pochwalnie. Ten jednak odmówił. Doprowadziło to do wielu kłótni między Potterem, a Ministrem. Podobne napięcia zdarzały się pomiędzy Scrimgeourem a Dumbledore'em. Trwały one aż do śmierci dyrektora w czerwcu 1997 roku. Zamach stanu Pod koniec lipca śmierciożercy, którym udało się podporządkować zaklęciem Imperius niektórych wysokich stanowiskiem pracowników, przedostali się do Ministerstwa. Wieczorem 1 sierpnia 1997 roku doszło do cichego zamachu stanu, podczas którego Minister został zamordowany. Nie wyjawił jednak miejsca pobytu Harry'ego Pottera. Władza Lorda Voldemorta mały|276px|prawo Lord Voldemort postanowił opanować Ministerstwo Magii. W Ministerstwie pracowało kilku śmierciożerców (m.in. Yaxley, Travers, Selwyn, Scabior czy Greyback), przez co Voldemort miał dostęp do cennych informacji i kontroli nad Ministerstwem Magii. Po ataku śmierciożerców i Voldemorta na Ministerstwo, wielu urzędników stoczyło krwawe bitwy. Po zamachu śmierciożerców władzę przejął będący pod zaklęciem Imperius Pius Thicknesse. Mimo iż faktyczną władzę sprawował Lord Voldemort, nie zdecydował się ujawnić jako oficjalny Minister, chcąc utrzymać w ten sposób społeczeństwo w strachu i niepewności. Znacznie zwiększono bezpieczeństwo siedziby. Teleportować mogli się do niej tylko najwyżsi rangą urzędnicy. Rozpoczęto szpiegowanie czarodziejów podejrzanych o przeciwstawianie się Voldemortowi. Stworzono też Komisję Rejestracji Mugolaków, gdzie rejestrowano mugolaków oraz zsyłano ich do Azkabanu pod zarzutem kradzieży magii. Dewizą Ministerstwa stało się hasło Magia to potęga. Ministerstwo wynagradzało też szmalcowników, ale oficjalnie pozostawali oni nieformalną organizacją. Wszyscy oskarżeni o współpracę z Zakonem Feniksa byli likwidowani, a Harry Potter stał się wrogiem publicznym. Po bitwie o Hogwart Po zakończeniu Bitwy o Hogwart oraz śmierci Lorda Voldemorta nowym Ministrem został Kingsley Shacklebolt. Poczynił on wewnętrzne zmiany w Ministerstwie. Ukarał tych pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy aktywnie uczestniczyli w reżimie Voldemorta. Zwolnił wszystkich niesłusznie osadzonych więźniów w Azkabanie. Nie wiadomo, kiedy Shacklebolt ustąpił ze swojej funkcji. W 2017 roku tytuł ten pełniła już Hermiona Granger. Po ucieczce z Hogwartu Scorpius Malfoy i Albus Potter włamali się do jej biblioteki i ukradli zmieniacz czasu. Departamenty Biura, Oddziały, Komitety, Urzędy itp. * Biuro Bezpieczeństwa * Biuro Brytyjskiego Przedstawiciela Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów * Biuro Dezinformacji * Biuro Doradztwa w Zwalczaniu Szkodników * Biuro Główne Sieci Fiuu * Biuro Łączności z Centaurami * Biuro Łączności z Goblinami * Biuro Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych * Biuro Wyszukiwania i Oswajania Smoków * Biuro Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej * Biuro Aurorów * Czarodziejskie Pogotowie Ratunkowe * Służby Administracyjne Wizengamotu * Siedziba Główna Brytyjskiej i Irlandzkiej Ligii Quedditcha * Kwatera Główna Amnezjatorów * Komitet Łagodzenia Mugoli * Komisja Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń * Zarząd Klubu Gargulkowego * Wydział Substancji Odurzających * Wydział Istot * Wydział Duchów * Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów * Urząd Patentów Absurdalnych Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Ministrowie Magii Ulick_Gamp_cropped.png|Ulick Gamp Hesphaestus_Gore.png|Hesphaestus Gore Artemisia.jpg|Artemizja Lufkin Stump.jpg|Grogan Kikut Kornel.jpg|Korneliusz Knot Rufus.jpg|Rufus Scrimgeour Pius Thicknesse.png|Pius Thicknesse 250px-Kingsley_Shacklebolt_Profile.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt * Ulick Gamp (1707—1718) * Damocles Rowle (1718—1726) * Perseus Parkinson (1726—1733) * Eldritch Diggory (1733—1747) * Albert Boot (1747—1752) * Basil Flack (1752—1752) * Hesphaestus Gore (1752—1770) * Maximilian Crowdy (1770—1781) * Porteus Knatchbull (1781—1789) * Unctuous Osbert (1789—1798) * Artemisia Lufkin (1798—1811) * Grogan Stump (1811—1819) * Josephina Flint (1819—1827) * Ottaline Gambol (1827—1835) * Radolphus Lestrange (1835—1841) * Hortensia Milliphutt (1841—1849) * Evangeline Orpington (1849—1855) * Priscilla Dupont (1855—1858) * Dugald McPhail (1858—1865) * Faris Spavin (1865—1903) * Venusia Crickerly (1903—1912) * Archer Evermonde (1912—1923) * Lorcan McLaird (1923—1925) * Hector Fawley (1925—1939) * Leonard Spencer-Moon (1939—1948) * Wilhelmina Tuft (1948—1959) * Ignatius Tuft (1959—1962) * Nobby Leach (1962—1968) * Eugenia Jenkins (1968—1975) * Harold Minchum (1975—1980) * Millicenta Bagnold (1980—1990) * Korneliusz Knot (1990—1 lipca, 1996) * Rufus Scrimgeour (1 lipca, 1996—1 sierpnia, 1997) * Pius Thicknesse (1 sierpnia, 1997—2 maja, 1998) * Kingsley Shacklebolt (2 maja, 1998—?) * Hermiona Granger (inauguracja kiedyś w XXI wieku) Aurorzy * Rufus Scrimgeour – szef Biura Aurorów, później Minister Magii, zamordowany przez Lorda Voldemorta. * John Dawlish – pracownik. * Proudfoot – pracownik. * Savage – pracownik. * Williamson – pracownik. * Harry James Potter – szef Biura Aurorów po Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. * Ronald Billius Weasley – pracownik. * Kingsley Shacklebolt – pracownik, sekretarz w biurze mugolskiego premiera, później Minister Magii. * Nimfadora Tonks – pracowniczka, została zabita przez śmierciożerców. * Alicja Longbottom – pracowniczka, później porwana i torturowana przez śmierciożerców. * Frank Longbottom – pracownik, później porwany i torturowany przez śmierciożerców. * Alastor Moody – pracownik, zginął podczas transportu Harry'ego Pottera do Nory. Pracownicy Departamentów * Korneliusz Oswald Knot – zastępca dyrektora Departamentu Magicznych Katastrof, Doradca Ministra Magii, później Minister Magii. * Amelia Bones – kierownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, zamordowana przez Lorda Voldemorta. * Bartemiusz Crouch Sr – szef Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, zginął zabity przez własnego syna. * Bob – pracownik Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. * Ludo Bagman – szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. * Berta Jorkins – pracowniczka Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, zginęła zamordowana przez Lorda Voldemorta. * Artur Weasley – pracownik Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, później szef Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej, uważany za zdrajcę krwi. * Percy Weasley – asystent szefa Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, zastępca dyrektora Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, młodszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii. * Hermiona Jean Weasley – pracownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdy Ministerstwo było infiltrowane przez Voldemorta musiała ukrywać się, ponieważ nie stawiła się na przesłuchanie (była mugolaczką). * Ginevra Molly Potter – pracownik Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. * Pani Edgecombe – pracownik Departamentu Transportu Magicznego. * Pius Thicknesse – szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, później Minister Magii, zginął podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart. * Elfias Doge – specjalny doradca w Wizengamocie. * Dirk Cresswell – pracownik Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, zamordowany przez Szmalcowników. * Amos Diggory – pracownik Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. * Arnold Peasegood – pracownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. * Reginald Cattermole – pracownik Departamentu Magicznego Personelu Technicznego. Pracownicy komisji i biur * Gilbert Wimple – pracownik w Komisji do spraw Eksperymentalnych Zaklęć. * Gryzelda Marchbanks – przewodniczącą Czarodziejskiej Komisji Egzaminacyjnej. * Walden Macnair – kat Komisji Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń. * Cuthbert Mockridge – szef Biura Łączności z Goblinami. * Dolores Umbridge – starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Wielki Inkwizytor, dyrektor Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków, zesłana do Azkabanu po Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. * Artur Weasley – szef Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej Inni * Adrian – fotograf „Proroka Codziennego”. * Albert Runcorn * Bozo – fotograf dla „Proroka Codziennego”. * Bob Ogden – członek Brygady Uderzeniowej Ministerstwa Magii. * Cuthbert Mockridge – szef Biura Łączności z Goblinami. * Charlie Weasley * William Weasley * Eryk Munch – strażnik. * Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Członek Wizengamotu, doradca Ministra Magii. * Wilkie Twycross – ministerialny instruktor teleportacji. * Mafalda Hopkirk – szefowa Wydziału Niewłaściwego Używania Czarów. * Personel Techniczny * Phoebus Penrose – szef komitetu badawczego Ministerstwa Magii. Współpraca między mugolami a Ministerstwem Każdy Minister utrzymywał kontakt z mugolskim premierem, dzięki portretowi w biurze premiera, który zapowiadał wizytę Ministra, gdyby stało się coś, co mogłoby mieć wpływ na świat mugoli. Także każdy Minister składa wizytę nowemu premierowi w pierwszy dzień jego kadencji. Siedziba Ministerstwa Magii Ministerstwo Magii znajdowało się pod ziemią. By dostać się do niego, należało udać się do wybranej budki telefonicznej i wybrać 62442 na tarczy telefonu. Należało też podać nazwisko i cel przybycia. Otrzymywało się wówczas przepustkę, po czym budka-winda zjedzie na poziom B8, gdzie znajdowało się atrium Ministerstwa Magii. W centrum holu głównego stała Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa, przedstawiająca parę czarodziejów, centaura, skrzata i goblina. W czasach reżimu Voldemorta fontanna została zastąpiona posągiem Magia to potęga. Podłoga holu była wypolerowana, lśniąca posadzka z ciemnego drewna. W ścianach znajdowały się kominki, służące do podróży Siecią Fiuu. Na granatowym suficie znajdowały się złote symbole, zmieniające się jak tablica ogłoszeń. Biura i pokoje Ministerstwa posiadały zaczarowane okna, za którymi pogoda była dowolnie modyfikowana przez pracowników. Siedziba Ministerstwa składała się z kilku pięter, między którymi kursowały windy. Na piętro dziesiąte, na którym znajdowały się sale rozpraw Wizengamotu, można było dostać się jedynie schodząc tam schodami, które mieściły się po lewej stronie Departamentu Tajemnic. „Przesyłki miejscowe”, czyli wiadomości pomiędzy poszczególnymi pracownikami kiedyś były przesyłane sowami, lecz po pewnym czasie zmieniono je na papierowe samoloty opatrzone odpowiednią pieczątką. Ciekawostka * Numer „62442”, który trzeba wystukać, by dostać się do Ministerstwa, na klawiaturze telefonu odpowiada literom M-A-G-I-A. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Archive of Magic: The Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Harry Potter: Wizards Unite ca:Conselleria d'Afers Màgics da:Ministeriet for Magi de:Zaubereiministerium el:Υπουργείο Μαγείας en:British Ministry of Magic es:Ministerio Británico de Magia et:Võlukunsti Ministeerium fi:Taikaministeriö fr:Ministère de la Magie ja:魔法省 nl:Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst no:Det britiske magidepartementet pt:Ministério da Magia ru:Министерство магии sv:Trolldomsministeriet tr:Sihir Bakanlığı uk:Міністерство магії zh:英国魔法部 ! Kategoria:Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Organizacje